dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Scene Nine: Finally Free
Scene Nine: Finally Free is the twelfth song on Metropolis Pt. 2, Scenes From a Memory, the fifth song of Act II of the story, and the final track on the album. It answers many of the questions about the album's story, and has an ominous ending where the hypnotherapist appears in Nicholas's house, says, "Open your eyes, Nicholas", followed by a startled cry from Nicholas and the sound changing to static. It was later confirmed that the Hypnotherapist killed Nicholas in this scene. Analysis The song begins with Nicholas being awoken from a trance by the hypnotherapist. Nicholas leaves, gets into his car, and drives home. Past (1928): Edward is thinking about his anger that Victoria left him to return to Julian. He makes remarks about "covering up" something. Earlier that day, Victoria is happy that Julian finally chose her over his drinking and gambling addictions, and plans to break up with Edward and get back together with Julian. That night, Victoria and Julian meet up, only to be interrupted by Edward, who shows up unexpectedly. The two brothers begin to brawl, with Julian pulling out a switchblade before Edward shoots and mortally wounds him. Victoria screams, and Edward tells her to "open your eyes", shooting and killing her, then fleeing from the scene. Victoria and Julian's spirits rise from their bodies, and "old souls" are "exchanged for a new", describing Victoria's soul coming to reside in Nicholas many years later. Nicholas feels freed by this revelation. After arriving home, Nicholas walks in, turns off the news, pours himself a drink, and starts up a record player. A moment later, the hypnotherapist walks into the house, says "open your eyes, Nicholas", causing the latter to cry out while the record scratches, cutting to static. Mike Portnoy later revealed that the hypnotherapist was a reincarnation of Edward, and he killed Nicholas at the end of the track. Lyrics Hypnotherapist: You are once again surrounded by a brilliant white light. Allow the light to lead you away from your past and into this lifetime. As the light dissipates, you will slowly fade back into consciousness, remembering all you have learned. When I tell you to open your eyes, you will return to the present, feeling peaceful and refreshed. Open your eyes, Nicholas. Miracle: Friday evening The blood still on my hands To think that she would leave me now For that ungrateful man Sole survivor No witness to the crime I must act fast to cover up I think that there's still time He'd seem hopeless and lost with this note They'll buy into the words that I wrote This feeling inside me Finally found my love I've finally broke free No longer torn in two I'd take my own life before losing you Victoria: Feeling good this Friday afternoon I ran into Julian Said we'd get together soon He's always had my heart He needs to know I'll break free of the Miracle It's time for him to go This feeling inside me Finally found my love I've finally broke free No longer torn in two He'd kill his brother if he only knew Their love renewed They'd rendezvous In a pathway out of view They thought no one knew Then came a shot out of the night Miracle: "Open your eyes, Victoria." Sleeper: One last time We'll lay down today One last time Until we fade away One last time We'll lay down today One last time We fade away Narrator: As their bodies lie still And the ending draws near Spirits rise through the air All their fears disappear It all becomes clear A blinding light comes into view An old soul exchanged for a new Familiar voice comes shining through Nicholas: This feeling inside me Finally found my life I'm finally free No longer torn in two I learned about my life by living through you This feeling inside me Finally found my life I'm finally free No longer torn in two Living my own life by learning from you We'll meet again, my friend Someday soon... report: "... their lead story, all anticipating the outcome of the man considered to be a member of American nobility. And as you can imagine, as the skies have grown darker here over Washington, The moon has grown darker as well and people here are beginning to resign themselves to the possibility that they are witnessing yet another tragedy in a long string of misfortunes. Reaction from everywhere, from Washington and certainly from around the world has guess-" Hypnotherapist: Open your eyes, Nicholas. Nicholas: "AAAH!" *cuts to static* Category:Scenes From A Memory Era